


White 'n Black

by Koohoonaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, English is not my native language, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Please dont kill me, excuse the mistakes u.u, is not like a superhero au or i think it is ... meh, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koohoonaa/pseuds/Koohoonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi is not a normal academic student, but with the power to save millions.</p>
<p>In which he crosses paths with a light-haired boy, after an incident.</p>
<p>In which a brown-haired boy has to protect his beloved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... hi!!! This is my first fic about these two adorable dorks, i hope that you like it and forgive any gramatical mistakes :'3 . Also, is my first time writing a fanfic about haikyuu!! and in english :0. I just couldnt wait anymore, I was having this idea for months now, and I wanted to write it , yei!!.
> 
> ENJOY and LEAVE comments!! I'll really aprecciate it :))

Everything felt light, in anyplace he went.

His body felt light, as if all the burdens he was carrying vanished. 

But.

Something was missing.

\---

He lived in a pacific neighboorhood, along with his parents and little sister. It was a pacific life certainly.

"I'm back" said Akaashi as he entered his house.

"Welcome back, big brother" Shigure, his little sister, greeted him from the living room.

His house consisted of three rooms, two bathrooms and the common kitchen and backyard. It was quite big and chilly in winter, but it was his home.

"Keiji, you've come late again, another practice at the school?" asked his mother, Akaashi Manami, a beautiful women in her thirties "I know that you like a lot the volleyball club, but you've to maintain your grades if you want to go to the academy you want, dear"

"I understand, mom" Akaashi went to his room to change his clothes. He was fifteen years old, on his last year of middle school, preparing for the entrance exams to the high school he desired to go. Fukurodani Academy wasn't an easy choice, but he has heard that the volleyball club was on the top ten along with other academies in the country. His grades were good, but his mother was worried, of course being a single mother didn't help to much. Work and taking care of two children wasn't easy, but she managed to do that, which stills impress Akaashi. 

Akaashi wanted to made his mother life easier, by taking care of Shigure and bringing good grades. However, he will be a little selfish for now, because a part of him wanted to go to the nationals, desired to win in something he loves. For that reason, he'll be just...a little inmature.

\---

It was late at night were everything changed.

He was studying for an exam he had tomorrow, the previous days he catched a horrible fever and thus couldn't study. So here he was between the line of sleepy and stressed. He couldn't focus anymore, reading the same paragraph over and over again. Akaashi decided that it was time to stop and begin to put his notebooks on his backpack.

When he stood, Akaashi hadn't seen the cup standing next to his elbow. It was too late to hold the mug. " _I just wished to sleep peacefully"_ but no, life sucks. The worst of all, he would wake his mother and sister. No, that's no the worst of all, when his mother wakes up she will come to his room and start to lecture him about  _sleeping well and don't overwork yourself, Keiji._ He  _loved_ his mother but he couldn't keep up with her rambling.

There were two options. A) The cup shattering and, hopefully, no one waking up. B) The cup falling to the floor, but not breaking

But he never considered option C).

Sure time passed when he contemplated his thoughts, but it seem it didn't affect it. The cup was still falling?. No, it was hovering around the air. Though that was option C) The cup _floating._

Akaashi blinked a few times to check if this was his brain playing with him, neverthless the cup was still there. He put a hand over his temple, massaging his stressed head. When he stared at the cup again nad noticed that it had gone down a bit, i wasn't obvious for any person, but his mother had said Akaashi's got a good sight. He turned around to his left and fully saw the mug lowering from the air until it hit the black carpet of his room. Akaashi was stunned and scared. He stand up and took the mug in perfect condition. 

But little did he know that this wasn't the first and only time this would happen.

Or change many lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this some sort of prologue... and if anyone's willing to help me for the beta, it'll made me very happy. Dont forget to leave comments. :D Sorry if its a lil short but this a prologue afterall heh.
> 
> Edit: Finally have the name of Akaashi's mom! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧   
> From Japanese 愛 (mana) meaning "love, affection" combined with 美 (mi) meaning "beautiful" or 海 (mi) meaning "sea, ocean".


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. this is the beginning of the story, and I aprecciate very much the kudos and comments you, beauty people, left.  
> This still from the point of view of akaashi, just a few months later from the Prologue. You can call this a slowburn, but I wanted to do it right and dont rush things, so keep up with me please
> 
> and again  
> Enjoy with all your heart and LEAVE comments (if you want to help me with the beta, pls)

It sure was hot in summer, but let's not forget that this wasn't Tochigi. Akaashi was currently staying in his relative house, while it was summer, it was nonsense to be this warm.

"Keiji, please, help your sister with the luggage" Manami was unpacking her things "I need to help your aunt with the dinner"

"Okay, mom" Akaashi went to the second floor of the house and saw his sister struggling with her clothes.

"Big brother, please, help me!" whined Shigure, surrounded by skirts, shirts and shoes.

"How did you get like that, Shi-chan?" Akaashi kneeled, helping his sister and this comedy-like disaster she made.

"Moo, Keiji onii-chan, why we've to come here?" standing up, Shigure, took her shirts a started to fold them "It's sooo, sweaty here!" Shigure accommodate her shirts in the nearest closet while complaining "It's more chilly in Tochigi..."

Akaashi sighed "Remember, Shi-chan, mom wanted to come here" he ruffled his sister hair "We can make this little thing for her, right?" Akaashi stared at Shigure eyes, she looked back and nodded "Also, you wanted so badly to come or was that a lie?"

"No, I never lie, Onii-chan" Shigure shook her head "But it's so sweaty!" Akaashi laughed at Shigure's behaviour.

Changing his expression into a frown, Akaashi still though that it wasn't very safe to stay in Tokyo at this moment.

\---

He still hadn't told his mother about "The Cup Incident". One, Manami wouldn't believe him. Two, he didn't have any proof to validate it. And three, because he didn't want his mother think that he lost his mind. After, the cup incident, the same happened other times too, but just when he was in his house. For example, when he was studying for a difficult test, his pencil would get thicker or the book he was holding a little more heavier. However, it was just that, nothing else would happen.

It was the end of the first term and this was his last class before summer break. Fortunately, yesterday he got the good news that his uncles will help him with moving to Tokyo. This was a relief, because his mother was worried that Akaashi will live on his own, but now with his uncle word, Manami was more relaxed.

At first, Manami didn't agree to the idea of Akaashi going to Kanto to study, but with help (of his uncle and aunt), she finally accepted (Besides, this would benefit Keiji-kun in the future, sister)

The bell rang, and the students were dismissed. Akaashi took his things from his locker, because he needed some for his travel to Tokyo. They were going to Tokyo to visit his mother side of the family in summer vacation, since Akaashi will go there next year, his uncle suggested that Akaashi went this summer to get to know Tokyo a bit more.

"I'm back, mom" Akaashi put off his shoes and went to the kitchen-living room "Something smells delicious" 

"Welcome back, Keiji" hummed his mother while preparing dinner "Of course it smells delicious, it's your favourite dish, after all!" giggling the raven haired woman turned around to put some sauce.

 _"There are reports from the incident that took part in Shopping Centre of Tokyo, one of the most visited of the region"_ commented the reporter  _"The investigation about it_ _said that the culprits behind, are the same from the events of prior months"_

_"The government and police of Tokyo inform to the public to have precaution whilst going out and notify any suspicious activity to ..."_

"There are some nasty news about Tokyo..." Manami put down the now already dishes to the table "Shigure!, dinner's ready!" and called his sister from her room.

Akaashi seats down and took his plate,  _Nanohana no Karashiae_ always made him feel joyful "Mom, are you sure you want to go?" Akaashi looked at his mother with worried eyes.

His mother sat down with a look of concern "The news about the attacks are just in the centric area of Tokyo, Keiji" She lifted her head looking Akaashi's eyes "My brother lives almost in the other prefecture!" giggling she called for Shigure again "Shi-chan! Dinner's ready" 

"Just one minute, mom!" he heard his sister in the distance.

Sighing, her mother gripped his hand gently "I know that you are insecure about this, but we'll be there just six days, and Shigure had been excited for weeks now..." Akaashi glanced at his mother, feeling guilty, but his  _had_ his reason to be, afterall his coward-to-confront-life-father, leave them and he took responsibility over Shigure when she was born. 

"How about four?" he asked cautiously "This will leave enough time for Shigure to explore Tokyo and belittle the risks to be in those accidents" 

"Okay, four days are plenty" Manami released his hand and started eating her food.

"What's plenty?" Shigure entered and sat down with questioning eyes directed to her mother and big brother "Why everyone is silent?"

The both of them knew that Shigure has been keen to go and telling her that they will go less days than planned, would mean just _one_ thing.

"Shi-chan" good grief, that his mother talked, he knew she had that little spark to convince everyone, everyone, except him "There's something we want to tell you, honey"

"What's about, mommy" Shigure stared at them with innocent eyes.

Akaashi couldn't see this, Shigure was like an angel in front his eyes right now "Well, remember we'd go to visit your uncle, the next week?" "Yeah, mommy, I do!" Shigure smiled. This wasn't good for Akaashi's heart.

"You see... we'll leave soon than expected, we'll be staying just four days now, sweety" and there was it, _Prepare yourself Keiji._ Shigure just keep staring at them.

"..."

"..."

"Uh...Okay?, that's all, mommy?" Akaashi's mom and himself nodded with wide eyes "Then, thank you for the food!" and with that, she started eating.

"Aren't you a little upset?" Manami continued "In the end, you wanted to go so badly"

" _Mom...!_ " 

"Shh... I have to make sure your sister is alright, Keiji" Akaashi's mom whispered.

"Uhm, I'm not, just a little, but!" Shigure lifted her spoon "Now I have 10 years and I should behave like and adult" she began to drink her soup again "Also, La-chan told to come back as quickly as possible, because she wished to do a sleepover with me" grinning Shigure took her second plate "It's gonna be awesome!"

Seeing the change of expression from pouty to happy, made Akaashi sure that Shigure will be ok. Though, this was different from what happened in other similar situations, where Shigure couldn't contain her tatrum and be all irritated and misbehave with every little thing. It was certain that Akaashi and Shigure were _very_ different in that aspect, whilst Akaashi would maintain untroubled; Shigure would show her emotions openly. However, Akaashi didn't care about that, because she was his little, adorable sister and Akaashi will protect or keep up with her tatrums no matter what.

\---

Akaashi takes back the part of keeping with her tatrums.

"Keiji onii-chan!, please..., carry me" Shigure raised her arms to Akaashi.

"Shi-chan you already now the answer" Akaashi massaged his tired arms "I've carry you all the way here"

"But, but...!" 

"Shigure, we all know that Keiji has a great physique" everyone in their group laughed and Akaashi felt embarrased "But he has his limits you know" Akaashi's aunt took Shigure hand, giving her ice cream.

"Yay, ice cream!" Shigure exclaimed "Thank you, auntie"

"You're welcome, Shi-chan" 

And so, they started walking again. Shigure calmed down eating her ice cream.

These was their second day in Tokyo _Just two more_ days though Akaashi _And then we'll get out of here to our quiet neighbourhood_. Not that he didn't like Tokyo, the city was indeed beautiful and he'll study here from now on, but he knew that police officers took their time to catch a criminal. _I know when I come back here again, it'll more safe_  

Yesterday, when Akaashi heard that they were going to Skytree, he disagreed with the idea. The assaults has been happening near the area, and go to Skytree was a big no. However, soon enough Manami's brother told him that the police were taking care of it, and according to the news, the attacks has been showing less and less this month. With theses reasons everyone agreed to go, to Akaashi's disbelief. Akaashi just gave a resigned sigh, hoping that nothing bad happenned.

Now there were heading to Skytree of Tokyo, they had traveled from the house of his uncle (which was practically in the limit with Saitama Prefecture). They took three trains of six parades each one, it had been comfortable, until the last train. A lot of people enter it, because Hanzomon Line went almost directly to the center of the city. Afterwards, they got off from the train and walked. Akaashi's aunt told Manami to sightsee shops or games set around, after they visit the Skytree. So now, they were walking through Solamachi Square to enter it. 

Akaashi, still massaging his burdened shoulders, saw Manami and her brother talk pleasantly, while his aunt guided Shigure signaling the differents things around them. Shigure excited look back to see Akaashi.

"Keiji onii-chan, does still hurt you?" Shigure released his aunt hand, approaching him with worried eyes. Akaashi give her a reassuring smile "Just a little bit, Shi-chan, but it'll be fine" Shigure looked at him, smiling.

"Well, if you're done with your little brother and sister bonding time..." Akaashi's uncle stared at them with a smirk "Me and my gorgeous wife will be staying a little time here, while you go to that terrfying tower" and grasped his aunt hand.

"Uh, darling, isn't because you are afraid of heights?" said Akaashi's aunt ironically and everyone laughed.

"That's not it!" embarrassed his uncle went to the other way "I need time to prepare myself, that's all" huffing he started walking.

"Well, I need to go with him or he will be lost in no time" waving at us, my aunt followed my mom's brothers to the shopping center. 

Walking they came to the entrance of the tower _It_ _really is high ,_ and then enter it. This was easy because they already booked their tickets, his mother went to the Ticket shop to retrieve it, while Akaashi and Shigure waited in benches alongside the front doors. 

"Ne, Keiji onii-chan" Shigure, cross-legged, turned full to face him "We'll go the the main pod, right?"

"Shi-chan, don't sit like that" Akaashi said light toned.

"But, I'm with jeans, onii-chan" Shigure pouted "Anyway, we'll go there right?" 

"Yes, Shi-chan"

"And..." Shigure stared at her hands "You'll take my hand when we are there, right?"

Akaashi was taken aback by that, usually his sister wasn't a insecure person and adding to what she was saying about "I'm grow up now and can take care of myself" these last days. Nevertheless, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course, I will Shigure"

"Really, reaally?" She look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, really" Akaashi grasped both of her hands "Reaaaally, Shi-chan" and give her a full smile, which was returned by Shigure.

"You'll be there when I need you, too?" Shigure asked again.

"Always" Akaashi did their traditional bear kiss "I will always protect yo-"

But they were interrupted by an explosion, an explosion that was too near of them. Akaashi lifted his head to see smoke from the shopping centre, the same where probably his aunt and uncle went a few minutes ago. Akaashi was spechless, no, there was no way an attack was happening right now, not when his family was right _here._ This was supposed to be a regular visit.

The smoke was still there and he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. Akaashi's whole body tensed up. Thinking in all the ways to get out of there safely.

"Akaashi onii-chan...?" Akaashi looked back at Shigure's trembling body "We'll be safe..., right?" She just keep staring at the fume. Of course, she will keep staring, she has see the news about the incidents too "Auntie and Uncle will be finet too, r-right?"

Akaashi didn't knew what to say, but-

"They and us will be fine, Shigure" he hugged Shigure, who hugged back "Everything will be fine" He bit his lips, concerned, wishing that those words would come true.

\---

"They already started the attack, master" a black figure informed, while putting down some cups of tea "Police is coming at that place too"

"Very well" a brown-haired teen took a cup, tasting the tea "I told you many times, don't call my 'master', is weird, you know" he told, sipping more "How about -sama?, it's not too weird, but neither too formal" the other teen nodded at the statment "And tell me immediately if something occurs" he said boringly.

"Understood, mas-"

The brown-haired teen cleared his throat and stared at his subordinate "It's _sama_ " and smiled.

The young boy, smiled back and bowed "Understood, Oikawa-sama"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did that the house of Akaashi was in the Tochigi prefecture bc the plot, and Fukurodani in Tokyo . And yes Oikawa is the antagonist, and no, dont kill me ;-;. Dont worry, good things happen later or maybe not >:3c(just kiddin)  
> I hope you like it again!! :3c  
> I dont know the real route to skytree, I just used google for research only. If something its not accurate, let me now, thanks!. c:  
> PD: Also wish for feedback (I want to get better at this ;-;) 
> 
> PD: forgive my writing and misspellings ;-;  
> PD 2: Dont forget to leave comments I want to know if you like it c:
> 
> BIG SHOUT OUT for the beutiful Paris!!!!! who helped me to beta-id (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ THANK YOU VERY MUCH FRIENDO  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ She has a tumblr if you want to check _(:3 L)\ (http://parisb0d.tumblr.com/)


	3. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I had some issues to attend, you know uni and family ;-;. This chapter may be a lil long, and like always forget my mistakes :'3.
> 
> AND THANK U VERY MUCH FOR THE KUDOS <33
> 
> Descriptions of violence, and descriptions of terrorist attacks, warning was made.

Akaashi keep on hugging Shigure, reassuring her with pats in her back. They still can hear the sirens and minimal explosions from the east side of the centre, the sound was far away from them, but to hear it so clear, apart from television, was frightening.

People gathered around the entrance, atoshined, watching the explosion and other, very wisely, had gone out of the Sky Tree to the Solomachi Square, and waited for a taxi, never coming back until the incident subsided. _Maybe that'll be a good idea, take a car and get the hell out of here_ Akaashi though _But i have to wait for mom before that_. Akaashi was worried for her mom.

His sister was still trembling "Shi-chan, is fine, everything will be okay" Akaashi pushed her gently "We just need to wait for mom" and took a strand of hair form her face "And then we'll go to search for uncle and aunty"

Shigure looked at him "Uncle and aunty will be okay?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes

"Yes, Shigure, and then we can go back to home" Akaashi give her a smile.

"To Tochigi?"

"To Tochigi" and with that Shigure sighed and her body stopped trembling "Okay, onii-chan, I trust you" She smiled back weakly.

"Keiji! Shigure!"

The two of them turned their heads to see Manami approaching him, running, with a concerned look on her face "Oh, god, it's good to see that the two of you  here" Akaashi's mom embraced Shigure "When I hear the explosions, I though for a moment that it's was near here, and that the two of you have gone outside before and-"

Shigure took her mom's hand "Don't worry, mommy, we're fine" Akaashi's mom expresion softened and nodded "But I think we should get out of here, now" Akaashi nodded to her mom statement and stand up. Akaashi's mom took Shigure' hand and started walking to the east exit "We'll come back another day, kay, sweety?" nodding Shigure followed her mother. Other people gathered around the door too, leaving the building. Some police officers and paramedics were outside too, preparing to lead the people out if something else happened. 

There was a lot of people outside, seeing their expresions, you can tell they were scared, nervous and, to some point, losing their minds from just be here. Akaashi was worried, he wished that his mother and sister would be fine, because people, in this kind of pressure would do anything to save themselves.

When, they got outside the base of Skytree to reach Solomachi, Akaashi saw transportion buses, alongside the street, taking people to leave from here. He sighed to himself, a way to easily depart from here. Manami and Shigure were chatting to distract themselves from the noises of the east side, following the instructions of the officers to get in the bus quickly. They were far away, but soon they'll be there.

Akaashi thoughts were interrupted by another explosion, this time it was much near than the last, more noisy. People around him flinched and screamed by the sudden movement and shock wave. All of the people, including police and paramedics, looked perplexed at the smoke coming from the Skytree. They didn't move, just looked behind their back, like him. Akaashi didn't move, couldn't. He screamed at his body to move, he wanted to tell Manami and Shigure to run, as fast as they can, but he simply  **couldn't.** He wondered if his aunt and uncle had feeling the same, when they hear the first explosion. A few people from his periphelical vision, have moved just a little, to go to the bus. People were starting to run in the opposite direction of the explosion, to the buses. Akaashi's mom was the first one to react, and pulled Shigeru with her. 

"Keiji! Don't just stay there, come!" Akaashi's mom pulled his sweater, Akaashi reacted, and started to follow her.

Everything around them was chaotic. People begging to go inside the bus, despite it was full. Police officers guiding people through the chaos. When he heard another noise, one coming from the Skytree, sounds of clashing metals, things being throwed away, to finally see a figure coming outside. That Thing was upstairs from Solomachi. A looming aura surrounding it, a color between black and red. Other people noticed too, looking back, stopping their tracks. The thing (because it didn't have the appearence of a human or some kind of robot) was walking step by step, towards the crowd, but looking up at the sky, like it was the first time it sees it. But then, 'that' looked down at the stairs, to the people. 

'That' changed of color, from wine to a pure red, while rocks and metal scattered around, began to float. People looked astonished, because the remains of the explosion were going through, surrounding 'That'. Like a sphere or a shield. Akaashi couldn't believe what he saw and neither do the others beside him. It was the same Akaashi did unconsciously, with the difference that 'The thing' use it. So the ruins, little by little, were beginning to move forward, at first slow, but then increasing their velocity towards them.

Few rocks hit the floor of Solomachi, near them, and people started running again, knowing that these rocks will reach them in no time. Police officers resume their work too, guiding the crowd. Akaashi's mom pulled him again, looking at him with determination and reassurance. The three of them slowly gained velocity, dashing through the crow, finally seeing the buses along the street.

Akaashi would never believe what happened next. 

Akaashi's mom, while running, give a bad step in her way, clashing with other man beside her, allowing that Shigure's hand slipped her grasp. 

"Shigure!" Akaashi's mom screamed, pulled into the mass of people, along with Akaashi.

"Mommy! Keiji!" Shigure tripped in her foot and falling into the street. Akaashi noticed quickly that Shigure sprained her ankle, her stumbling steps saying it all.

"Mom, I will go catch Shigure, you go to the bus parade"

"What?!, Are you insane?, hey, Keiji-" but it was too late, Akaashi with his agility and small body, started to run in the opposite direction, easily avoiding the crowd, reaching Shigure's figure. His mom always told him to think before act, but this was a situation were acting was the best option for them, he could hear the screams of his mom _"NO!, Keiji! Shigure! Let go of me! My children-!"_

Akaashi sprinted towards Shigure, getting a few bumps in the proccess. People were screaming, some carrying their children-  _It's not the time to think about your surroundings, Keiji, you have to get to Shigure, you promised to protect her from everything._ Akaashi speed up, getting closer and closer to her. _Almost there..._

"Mommy, Keiji onii-chan..." Shigure cried, kneeling in the floor "I don't want to be alone..."

"Who said you will be?"

Shigure looked up to see Akaashi kneeled beside her "Onii-chan!" Shigure leaned to hug Akaashi "I though that you wouldn't come..."

"That's wrong, Shi-chan, didn't I told you that I will be there always?" Akaashi looked at Shigure "Or you though I lied?"

Shigure shook her head "Never, onii-chan"

"Then, let's go, Shi-chan" Akaashi stood up, giving his back at his sister "I know that you can't walk right now, so get in my back quickly" Akaashi lowered his body, Shigure took the offer with no hesitation and Akaashi began to carry her to the direction of the buses "Am I weight too much?" asked Shigure embracing the neck of Akaashi.

"No, just a little bit, Shi-chan, hold tight" Akaashi said while he started running, with the people around him. That's when he noticed, that the people around was few, very few. The majority was far ahead them  _This is the fault of that man, if he hadn't collided with mom..._ But thoughs were left behind, as he almost heard clearly the sounds of rocks hitting the floor with more brutality than before, 'That' was clearly behind the crowd. However, it didn't matter now, he didn't look back, just keep running towards, until he saw a enclosure dividing them with the buses. Behind the enclousure, there were police officers with their guns out, targeting 'That'. There were some openings to let people in. While he examined the fence, he saw his mother behind, looking to all places to find them, until she looked at them. Akaashi's mom give a look of relief and started calling their names, although Akaashi couldn't hear it.

Shigure raised her arms "Mommy, we're here!" Akaashi's mom lifted her gaze to see Shigure and smiled, she raised her arms too, making a welcoming gesture. Akaashi, relieved, hurry up his steps to reunite with his mother. They were _so_ near the fence. But, Akaashi's mom face was nothing but glad now, as he saw the panicked expression of hers, as her body tried to go over the fencing, gaining only that the people stop her.

Akaashi couldn't understood why would they keep her, as people along him dashed faster than before. Akaashi didn't understood what happened, people were screaming, police officers pointing upside them. Nonetheless, Akaashi understood, as the weight he beared, was but a feather in the air. Everything slowed down, as he saw Shigure being pulled away from him by 'That'. He could hear the noises from Shigure mouth, but apparently his brain couldn't register it. He tried to go, but a woman hold him back. Telling him things like 'the police will take care of it' or 'dont go near that'. Soon, people were behind the enclousure, hiding. The cops runned, surrounding 'That', with guns high. Akaashi, who was took far apart from Shigure, struggled with the woman's hold, until she leave him. 

Akaashi saw the frame of Shigure, confined with a hand in her neck, floating from meters apart of the floor. Along her, was 'That', watching with boring, her loud cry. 

"We demand to let go of the girl, right now!" A policeman shouted "In the contrary, we may make of use of violence!" Akaashi knew that wouldn't work, but he has to do _something_.

'That' wasn't disturbed, it looked down, and squeezed the neck of Shigure with more force. Shigure's arms tried to free her, with no results, as she was grasping for air. The police quickly was in position to shoot, but 'That' stopped seeing their change, like it was amusing to watch. Shigure was in the border of unconsciousness now.

When, 'That' attempted to do the same as before, the cops didn't hesitate to shoot, only realizing later that could hurt Shigure too. Akaashi screaming in his mind, that no one of the bullets hit her. And, then nothing happen the bullets were stop in the air, later falling down. Police shooted again, with the same outcome. 'That' have the power to stop the bullets somehow. Akaashi have lost all hope, he couldn't save Shigure in his state, being a child. He could just watch.

_You can do that, too_

Akaashi look behind him, but no one was there. 

_You just have to concentrate_

" _Who is there?"_ Akaashi looked back again.

_No one is behind you, but inside_

" _What? How somebody can be-"_

_Now it is not the time, your sister is in danger_

Akaashi was stupefied, was he going nuts?

_No, you are not, all these things happen for a reason_

_"What? I don't understa-"_

_Not the time, your sister, you have to do what you did with the cup, the book, the pencil..._

_"How I am supposed to do that? I don't even understand it myself..."_

_Concentrate, just guide the bullet through it is path, to reach it is destination_

_"But the others didn't work..."_

_Just make the bullet go, I will do the rest of it_

And with that the strange voice shut, leaving Akaashi petrified. The police was still shooting at the thing. Akaashi was still thinking how to do that, the other things was just casualities, not that it deppend on him to save his sister in those situations. The other thing was that he could hurt Shigure, Akaashi was struggling  _Just concentrate, like it was that easy_ Thinking in all the millions of possibilities that could go wrong.

A scream broke his thoughs, Shigure was still there in the air, and now he had a option to save her, even if not worked, it was something. Akaashi freezed his thoughts and moved into action. He pulled between the crowd of cops ahead of him, looking at the sides, searching for a shooter far away from the thing, when he find it, he started. Just concentrate. Akaashi looked at a single bullet one that was far away, recently shooted. His body feel light, and his mind too. He realized the bullet moved at his will, somehow. Create a path. Akaashi's head hurt, but he resumed, thinking that the shoulder would be a good place to aim.

When the bullet was above him, he saw a ice road below de bullet, it was so thin. Nevertheless, the bullet continued reaching the thing. And then, he saw a ray of light coming from it, unnoticeable for others, breaking through the red shield. He aimed for the right shoulder, but the bullet turned aside, going for the head. It was too late, before it reached it destination. 'That' received a shoot, making it unstable, but not killing it, dropping it's shield a little. 'That' used it's left hand to protect him, but that wasn't enough, the bullets weren't going aside, so 'That' freed Shigure from it's grasp, using both hands now creating a new barrier. But it was late, bullets hit it with no problem. 

"Shigure!" Akaashi screamed seeing the falling figure of his sister.

The body of Shigure stopped, being held by a thin ice in the air, between the floor and her. Akaashi stood there, atonished, the ice broke and Shigure landed safely.

(No one else noticed that, except for single policewoman analysing everything from afar "Oi, don't just stay there, go work!" screamed one superior of hers "Yes, sir" running the woman passed Akaashi, thinking  _You're a brave boy_ ) 

The thing was turning back to the west, entering the Skytree. The cops coming forward, to capture it. Akaashi sprinted to Shigure, embracing her, feeling her steady breaths of life.

Paramedics were beside him in no time, asking him questions he couldn't respond, treating Shigure, giving her oxygen. Manami hugged him, giving kisses in his face while crying. Akaashi felt very tired, he wanted to sleep, his mom was so warm.

He closed his eyes _I saved Shigure, she's is safe, I can rest now..._

Before everything was pitch black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> LEAVE some comments or kudos if you like :))  
> I will rlly appreciate it :'))) 
> 
> Always prepared to receive someone who might help me with the beta pls ;-;  
> Also, I want to tell that Bokuto will appear in few chapters more. I need to get the plot done, bear with me pls :')))  
> Give me your opinion if you liked the story so far. I'm not very good at describing but I will put all my effort in it (@/////@)  
> PD: Dont know if you like it, or if I am writing it right, so send me some feedback (whether is good or bad) ^^~
> 
> BIG THANKS TO PARIS, AGAIN, FOR RE-READ IT AND BETA-ID, (✿´‿`)(✿´‿`). Her tumblr:  
> *:･ﾟ✧ parisb0d.tumblr.com ✧ﾟ･: *
> 
> Thank u for reading~ ^^


	4. Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! everyone :3c, dont be sad, for here I am! (too much bnha ._.) So... sorry again for the late chapter, it was because I didnt have the thime to write it, but now guess who has at least, some free time . You guessed well, not me xD .But that wont stop me to update this friggin chapter. 
> 
> and as always thank to the people who left kudos !!! :'3 you made my day ! c:
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, here comes new characters :0 for the plot. 
> 
> I know that I sound like a broken record, but sorry if there are any typos or misspellings ;-;

The sounds of the coffee machine, cups and trays filled the atmosphere, along with the smell of recently made coffee. It was almost 1 p.m, still summer. Akaashi is surprised to see people drink coffee (hot coffee) in this time of the year. Though, there are people who drinks cold coffee or milkshakes too. He was in a somewhat popular coffee shop. Seeing his order in front of him was becoming boring by now. He had waited for the coffee to cool down, an excuse obviously, because he didn't want to talk with the person before him.

"Well, it seems that your coffee had cooled down a bit" A man in his mid twenties with short and black hair said "Is not necessary that you give your answer right now" he had glasses too "I know that this must be very tiring for you, giving what had happened to you and your sister" at that Akaashi tensed.

And this man was right, Shigure was still in the hospital, she had gained consciousness yesterday, feeling a bit dizzy, but okay. Manami and Akaashi were content by that. Akaashi was hospitalized too. It seems that the doctors were worried because he fainted in his mother arms, they wanted to check if everything was alright. Maybe the right word should be that he **is** hospitalized. Akaashi should be in the centre instead of here, with that man.

But he couldn't ignore the man's letter.

\---

Akaashi woke up with a headache, eyes directed to the classic white ceiling. His body felt so numb, as if he had ran one thousand miles. He felt tired, his throat sore. Akaashi cursed his brain for waking him up. He turned around to sleep again, but a though crossed his mind. _Shigure._ Akaashi sat up abruptly, remembering everything that had happened. The thing, the police, the bullets, Shigure and, especially what he had done. Akaashi couldn't grasp that he used those-what?powers? telekinesis? Akaashi didn't have a name for that, but he was scared. However, the most frighten thing was that something or _someone_ was in his head, filling a space inside. His headache got worse, with these thoughts. 

Akaashi hoped he didn't mumble anything when he was in that kind of state where you can't sense anything. He hoped that they didn't put him on quarantine, but more important than that, he hoped Shigure was safe and sound. Akaashi sighed, moving his fingers in circle on his temples. He didn't need a freak out right now. In his attempt of relaxing, a nurse entered the white room, holding a tray with papers and water. She looked tired, probably from the shifts she had took. Akaashi saw how the eyes of the nurse widened (fully awake now), putting quickly the tray in the table beside him and hearing her say "OhmygodIhavetogetthedoctor!" and with that she was gone.

Akaashi was surprised by that, amusing himself with the dorkness of the nurse, _At least that distracted me_. He looked at the window, seeing the blue sky, calming him. A noise caught his attention, a door was opened and there stood an old man, and behind him was Manami. Their eyes crossed, a trembling Manami with her hand on her mouth. Akaashi was so relieved, much more than before, his mother didn't present any kind of injuries, nor that he can't see anyway. The two of them entered the room. 

Akaashi saw the doctor approaching him, he looked like a wise man, with hoary hair and all. 

"Akaashi-san, good morning, I'm Miura-sensei" the doctor leaned towards him "How are you feeling today? Do you remember what had happened?" holding a pen to take notes.

Akaashi looked at his hands, trying to calm his head "I'm feeling okay..." he leaned back "I-I..." he wanted to say that he remebered, but he hadn't noticed that the shook was still there in his body and mind.

"You don't have to force yourself, Akaashi-san, we can continue with the checkup instead"

"That" he sighed "That would be... good" the doctor left the papers beside the bed, taking his stethoscope and doing a rutine check-up. Akaashi stayed still, watching his mother behind the doctor.

"Well, they aren't any signs of grave injuries, but you will stay in the hospital for observation" Miura said covering Akaashi with blankets again.

"How much time, Miura-sensei?" Manami had dark circles around her eyes, probably from the preoccupation.

"At least, a day or two will be good, if tomorrow we don't see any kind of abnormalities, you can go"

"And what about my sister?" the two of them were surprised by a demanding Akaashi. The doctor turned to see him "Your sister is fine too, she's sleeping right now, no signs of internal injuries" his mother sighed "Just maybe, some sore throat, but we can give her some painkillers for that". A nurse appeared talking to the doctor quickly "If that's all, I have to go and see other patients" Akaashi nodded. 

"Sensei, can I talk to my son for a while?" Manami begged, when he had seen her face after the incident, Miura couldn't deny it "Just ten minutes, but if you want to visit him, the visiting schedule is from 2 p.m"

"Thank you, doctor" and with that he was gone. Manami walked closer to Akaashi, sitting beside him and taking his hand "I had been so worried Keiji" his mother tried to maintain her composure, but Akaashi knew she would get into pieces at any moment "But now, I'm glad that the two of you are fine" she squezed his hand, he really admired his mother.

He put his other hand above hers "We are okay now, mom" returning the gesture "When we are discharged, we will go back to Tochigi, so don't stress yourself, mom"

Manami looked at him, and started giggling "What kind of mother I am, Keiji, being comforted and not the other way around!" almost laughing now "When did you grown up so much..." she stared him with a smile, the kind of smile when you see your little ones take their first step.

Akaashi just smiled and they started talking about the weather, if his uncles were fine (They are fine, and are more worried about you two), and with silly statements, Akaashi felt like home, with his mother mother at his side. However, the time had passed and a nurse entered, saying Manami that she had to go, but can visit him in the afternoon. Manami said her goodbyes, more calm now, giving a kiss to Akaashi forehead, and with that she had gone. 

Akaashi was now alone with his thoughts, without his mother, all the things he had thought came in place again. Akaashi tried to think about anything else, he looked at the window again, seeing the sun behind the trees _So it's early_ Akaashi figured out that it should be 8 or 9 o'clock in the morning. He leaned back in the reclined bed, he noticed that his throat was a little sore and felt thirsty, he turned over, not seeing any sign of water _I wish I had felt it before, I would had told the nurse,_ he though.

As if someone had read his mind, a nurse came in. Although, she was different from the others, she giving this kind of vibe around her. She had black silky hair and glasses. She entered the room silently, carrying a tray with water and some pills, from were Akaashi watched. When she approached him, Akaashi noted that she had smooth skin, a cutie mark below her mouth and was taller than the other nurses. She left the tray in the nightstand.

"The doctor says that you have to take these pills if you're feeling a headache coming" she signaled some white tablets "And those if your sore throat is bothering you too much" saying with a soothing voice. 

Akaashi looked at the pills and took the glass of water "Thank you" he said and took some pills, while he was at it he noticed a letter beneath _Could it be that the nurse has forgotten it?_ He put the glass aside and raised his head, but before he could say anything the nurse was gone. He found it strange, but discarded it quickly, he stood up from the bed, walking towards the door _It seems I'm fine_ Akaashi though seeing he could walk just fine. 

He opened the door and looked both sides of the corridor, there were traces of some nurses going and coming, but not of the black-haired one. He entered his room again, seeing the letter he had left behind _Well if is important, she'll come back_ Akaashi took the piece of paper. When he turned it around, he was found rather surprised. 

**To Akaashi-san**

_What._

There were no adress, no marks, nothing. Akaashi was begining to felt suspicious about it. After the incident, he had been more careful than his usual self. He sat down and considered whether read it or not. _I don't think they would have saw me before nor they would suspect it from a fifteen year old_. He took it, playing with the edge, opening it little by little. His body was moving on his own, _Maybe if I open it I'll know the answer_ _to this_ Akaashi's head quickly snapped back, that wasn't his thoughts it was something or _someone_ else's. He feel infuriated, knowing that someone was here with him. He thought about open it _If you want to know so badly what it's written there, so be it,_ he though as in response to the presence inside him.

Akaashi ripped the paper with anger, he wasn't the kind of person to snap back quickly, but this reached his limit. With the suddenly outcome, Akaashi feel more relaxed, now he wasn't trying to burn the paper in front of him. Carefully, he picked the paper inside, unfolding it.

It begin with the formal greeting, obviously not saying who it was, and continuing with quickly lamentations and best wishes for his family after the incident. Akaashi almost felt his anger riling up again. However, after that, the letter was filled with another aura. Whoever it may be, at least they went to the point. He read things like some kind organization (a governmental one), about the attacks, but it was more written about him. Well, not him, but who was inside him.

_Two beings of the same coin, for it purpose it's to maintain the balance in our world._

_Maybe separated, but united by the ties of hundreds of centuries._

_These ties help to keep away the misbegotten one, reborn from centuries._

What was this? Some kind of mith?. He continued.

_But the balance was broke, allowing them to come alive._

_Neverthless, hope smiled upon us, with the rise of the chosen ones._

The text ended there, and started with another paragraph. Akaashi read about the hunting of these 'chosen', and how terrifying the 'bastard' can be. A shiver ran of Akaashi's back, somehow reading this had making him feel uneasy. He continued, skiiping the last part, and on beautiful handwriting was the last paragraph, considering that all the letter was printed, this part wasn't.

**_Akaashi-san, my greetings, I know that reading will not change your mind that easily, but we have seen you, your serenity, your strong will, and the most important, your powers._ **

Akaashi sighed.

**_We have not came here to take away from your family, we do not believe that you are some kind of "weapon"_ **

"I bet that's what you say to everyone"

**_but we believe that you are our hope, the last hope we have. You have experienced that horror in your very hands, on your very family. Like you, there are others that are suffering, fearing, everyday. We will tell you everything, from the beggining, to the end. What is happening to you, what is the reason,_ **

Akaashi was uncomfortable, he should stop-

**_and more important what are we fighting._ **

Akaashi narrowed his eyes.

**_You have seen that our autorithies can do nothing against it, you have witnessed it. If you were not there, probably all of you could have-_ **

Akaashi skipped that.

**_We just have one wish, end this. But we can not do it without your help._ **

Below was a hour and an address. _But how I will go there, I barely know Tokyo-_

**_Do not worry, you will get help from us. You will know when you see them. And one last thing, thank you._ **

Akaashi gripped the letter, thinking again why this had happened to him. Akaashi saw the clock, it was almost time to go at that meeting, he didn't want to. 

 

 

Akaashi didn't had problems finding his clothes (from the incident, already clean) and going downstairs, but now the problem was how to pass the front gate. _I knew this was a mistake ._ Before, he had been almost caught be a nurse, if he hadn't hide in the bathroom, things would have been nasty. Now, he was in front of the check up section, from steps of the exit. He also noticed that the number of nurses was just a few _Probably because they are in some break or something ._ Akaashi was thinking if some way to get out, when he heard a sound of clashing things and someone falling, he looked back to see a blonde girl in the floor in front of the receptionist table.

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Please dont fire me!" She was in _dogeza_ , bowing several times.

He realiced this was his perfect opportunity, Akaashi lowered his head, walking fast to the front door. _Please dont catch me_ He keep walking, passing the front door, and later passing the principal entrance. When he got there he sighed, he couldn't believe of that coincidence that happened.

**You will get help from us.**

_No, no, maybe she was just a normal girl who for some reason just tripped in that exact place._ Akaashi didn't want to think about that, now the problem was to go at that coffee shop. He took the letter he had been send from his pokect. He re-read the letter, the address was there but he didnt know a single thing about Tokyo. He walked to the park in front, to ask some people about the shop. 

While he was walking there, he felt someone tucking his sweater, he turned back to see a black haired girl with glasses. He recognized her, she was the nurse from while ago. _Maybe she's here to take me back_ However, she had a dress and didn't looked to that either, she looked at him, releasing him in the process. The girl, who wasn't more older than him, turned around and starting walking. Akaashi saw it as a signal to follow her.

He walked behind her, not making eye contact or a conversation. They passed the park, and crossed the street. They keep walking, until at some point the black haired girl, change her pace , going faster. Akaashi supossed it was late by now. They were  almost in the center. 

Akaashi couldn't keep out with her, he was exhausted. He tried to fill her, but when he realized the girl want at his sight of vision. _How did I lose her?_ He looked around to find a clue. He grasped some of her dress in the multitude of people. It was easy, her dress being a bright sky blue. He started running at her, she saw him, turning around the corner of a building. He follow her fast, and jus arriving to the corner, he saw her figure around other. _What are we playing? Hide-and -Seek?_

He keep following her, Akaashi was becoming restless wit all of this. Until, the megane girl stopped. Akaashi almost bumping  with her. Akaashi saw their surroundings, noticing that they were no longer near of the hospital. He heard the sound of paper, he turned over to see a golden envelope. The young girl was handing him that. She spun her hand to the right, Akaashi directing his view there. Believe it or not, they have reached the coffee shop. The entrance was pretty good, flowers hanging around, a rock way to the coffee and transparent windows all around, the principal colors were gold and white. The building wasn't too big nor too small.

Akaashi took the golden envelope, and the girl quickly retreated, turning around a corner and dissappearing. Akaashi was confused by her actions, but deciding that I wasn't worth it to follow her more. He read the name of the shop _'Sleeping Coffee', an original name for a coffee chop_ He though. He got in the shop, a young man approaching him. 

"Good afternoon, How can I help you? " the waitress smiling. Akaashi didn't know, he had never been in a coffee shop before, the man lowered his view to his hand "Oh, you could have told me earlier, you have a appointment"

Akaashi understand it, he handed the envelope to the man, the waitress read it and nodded "Come with me please, it appears that your company had arrived earlier than you, but don't worry about it!" 

\---

Akaashi wanted to ask so many questions "Tell me again, why can't you give me any answers?" he asked rudely.

The man sighed "I told you that I can't" 

"But you didn't told me the reason why?" Akaashi tried to not raise his voice.

Exasperated the man, looked at him "If I tell you, you will be more relaxed?" Akaashi nodded "Alright, later I didn't told you, because it's... dangerous to say that information in public places" Akaashi hadn't thought of that "But don't worry about that, this shop where we are, is safe, from the eavesdropping ears" He took some air. 

"Akaashi-san, like I had wrote you, we're a organization that helps people" Akaashi saw the man sip his drink  "But we don't do it in the traditional way" The man fidget with his fingers "You saw, that the police couldn't do anything to stop it, but we can" 

"This 'being' isn't of this world, I hope you understand that in your first encounter. However we have some defensive lines that can protect the people, and you Akaashi-san, are one of keys to make that possible"

That captured Akaashi's attention "With your help, we can counter those things, and we can even defeat all of them, that's why we are seeking your aid with perseverance" saying that the man bowed in front of him. 

Akaashi was speechless, he hadn't know that this was so important to them, what would happen if he hadn't come, he wasn't so sure, maybe they would keep contacting him. 

"Unfortunately is your decision, if you want to come with us or not, our rules are that we cannot obliged a person to work with us. So, please consid-"

The rigging of a phone interrupted him, the black haired man answer it, he seemed like he was being scolded, apologizing some and then. He ended the call, sighing. 

"Like I was saying, please consider it, we will really appreciate it" he said with begging eyes "You and your family won't be in danger, I assure you" He stand up "I know that you want more answers, but I have to go now, they don't know that I'm here"  said with a sheepish smile "And I think, that you have to go too"

Akaashi saw the clock, it was almost two p.m. He was stressed again. He tried not think how to get to the hospital soon "I will pay the bill, you will stay here a couple of days, right?" surprised, Akaashi nodded _How much information has this man about me or my family?_

"Then, I hope we get to see you soon" he started to walk to the entrance "And thank you" the man crossed the door.

Akaashi stood up quickly, to catch the man, to ask more questions but, the waitress stopped him "Here you have your takeaway coffee, we expect that our service has sastisfy you!" he said with a bright smile.

Akaashi saw again at the entrance but the man was no longer here "I didn't request a takeaway?" 

"Oh, but your friend said that you can have it! Isn't it nice?" the waitress handing the package to him. Akaashi just signed and took it, exiting the building "Now, how do I get to the hospital?" he glanced around him, it appeared that there wasn't a girl to take him back either. 

 

 

Akaashi was walking now to a small park, he had found. While he had been asking some people for directions, it seemed that they didn't had time or simply avoiding him. In his own search he had found this park, someone he had asked said that this park was neat the hospital, but he didn't see it.

Akaashi sat down in a bench, it was so hot at this hour, and he was still holding the coffee they gave him, that weighed. "Who in their right head drinks hot coffee?"  he mumbled. He looked at both sides, looking for someone who can help him. He sighed. 

"Oi"

Akaashi raised his head to see a teen with spiky brown hair.

"Iwa-chan ! What are doing?" asked another teen with light brown hair in the distance.

"I'm going to help this boy!" said 'Iwa-chan' "He seems lost!" with that the other teen shrugged and said "Okey, Iwa-chan, but you better don't bump me for this boy!" By that, Akaashi almost laughed at their antics, he saw the other teen go.

"Damn you, Shittykawa" the spiky hair murmured "Hey, you aren't from here, are you?" Akaashi changed his amusing face to an alert one "How did you... know that?" 

"Well, you seemed very confused and looking to all places, before I had saw you asking some people" Akaashi narrowed his eyes, the teen noticed "Well, it's not like that you weren't so obvious either, you were screaming for help" he said with a chuckle. Akaashi lowered his head to hide his blush, he hadn't noticed that. 'Iwa-chan' seated beside him, lowering his voice "I'm sorry if I made you flustered, but I want to help you, really"  he said with sincere eyes "Plus, I'm not some kind of kidnapper or something like that" 

 _Trust him_  

Akaashi heard that voice again, but tried to hide his discomfort. Iwa-chan didn't noticed it. 

"So... Would you tell about where you were trying to go?" Iwa-chan said with a careful voice. Akaashi looked at him "... At the hospital" he mumbled. 

"To Nakashima Hospital?" Akaashi nodded. 

"Well the hospital isn't too far from here... I can take you, if you want" Iwa-chan signaled  a way to the hospital "Do you have money to go?"

Akaashi shock his head, he had been walked to the coffee shop afterall "Mm, well that's not a problem, I will lend you some of my money" Iwa-chan took out some coins.

"You don't have to do that" Akaashi insisted "We can walk-" "But it's far, and I don't think you want to walk in this unbearable weather" Akaashi saw the sun above him "It's no problem, besides it isn't too much money" Akaashi still uncertain, agreed. Iwa-chan started to walk, Akaashi following him tree steps behind, Iwa-chan didn't seem annoyed by that. When they finally arrived, Akaashi sat down, there were some people waiting too.

"Mmm" Akaashi looked at Iwa-chan "Here" he signaled a map "This is where we are, and this is Nakashima Hospital, you can see it, right?" Akaashi saw how his finger point it "It's far from here, but the bus will take us pretty quickly" Both of them, turned to see the incoming bus "Well here is our bus" Akaashi reamained silent from there, he hasn't forgotten what the man say 'the hunting'. Iwa-chan pay his ticket and they sat together. It wasn0t like an awkward silence, somehow Iwa-chan just seemed calm, and didn't pressure Akaashi to say anything. Akaashi noticed that he was being impolite to him, he didn't want that to throw his frustations to others.

Iwa-chan was a good person, tolerant and kind even, he didn't seem too older either. Maybe Akaashi can tell him about his problems, there wasn't other person to do that, besides he was a complete stranger and Akaashi wasn't thinking to tell him the exact story.

"Ahm" Iwa-chan turned slowly at him "Why are you helping me?" Iwa-chan face was calm "Because, there was a day were I lost, and nobody wanted to help for some reason, you know?"

"But this was this child who saw me an took my hand, he took to his mother, they saw me crying horribly, they tried to ask where I lived, but I didn't knew about that" Iwa-chan smiled "However, this persistent child has come to the resolution to take me to my mother, I still don't know how he did it, but later, I meet with my mother" Iwa-chan looked at the window "This child was bringing her to me"

"That's why, I'm helping you, because I know how being ignored feels" 

Akaashi was surprised by the story, he relaxed finally _This is a good person afterall._ "I had a meeting with a friend" Iwa-chan stayed silent "He had come to me, because he needed my help, but on the other side I need his help too" Iwa-chan nodded "But he had asked me to do something kind of... risky, but I had to do that risky thing to get the help I need..?" Iwas-chan arched one eyebrow "I mean it doesn't danger my life, I think, but I told him that I will tell him my answer later" Akaashi stared at the teen, who wear a thougfull expression "Well, this is my opinion, but it depends you know? Is this friend a bad person?" Akaashi shock his head "Well, then maybe he is in a pinch? He asked your help in person, anyone could have do it through phone or mail, but he insisted in your presence" 

"I think you can help him, apart that you will get something in return" the teen was right about the last part, he wanted to know what had-is happening "But in the end is your decision, I mean, to do it or not". That was right too, they cannot force him to do it "Well it seems that we have arrived" Akaashi felt the bus stoping and saw the hospital in front of the bus stop. Both of them stepped out from the bus. Akaashi saw the hospital and the clock of the bus stop _I'm in time_ He sighed, he saw the teen fidgeting with his hair "At last, you are here kiddo, don't get lost again, okay?" he ruffled his hair, Akaashi didn't like it, but let it pass. Just when the teen was going, Akaashi said something.

"Iwa-chan!" he feel embarrased to say that nickname, he saw the teen turning his head a little exasperated _It looks like he doesn't like that_ "I wanted to thank you, for everything you did" Akaashi handed him the coffee "I didn't touch my coffe and the other wasn't taken" Iwa-chan looked at him pleasantly surprised  "And for the advice too" 

Iwa-chan recieved it "Don't worry kid, is all fine" he gave Akaashi a sincere smile and he turned around to go again. Akaashi saw the principal door and a familiar black haired girl beside it.

\---

Akaashi was finally at his room, in his hospital clothes. It was a quarter to three so his mother hasn't arrived yet.

It hadn't been difficult to got to the hospital again, the young girl had helped him. She put some kind of big white outfit to cover his jeans a jacket, and putting him in a wheelchair. She had a unperturbed expression while doing this. She had shove him inside to the hospital, and told him to fake sleeping, he had complied. They had took the leave to the third floor. She had taken him to his room and closed the door. He was curious about why she did all this and decided to ask, before she left the room.

 _"You aren't older than me, I mean you still go to the school right?"_ The pretty girl stopped _"Can you tell me, why are you doing this? At this limit to pretend to be a nurse..."_ The girl looked at him, she wasn't offended by that.

 _"You want me to tell you why?"_ her voice was tender and smooth, Akaashi just keep looking at her _"I'm doing this, because I want to protect my friends and family from whatever is happening right now"_ Akaashi knew she has been referring to the news _"If I can do something about it, I will not stay arm-crossed"_ then she smiled _"I want to help people that needs it"_ Knowing that his question was answered, she left with the wheelchair.

While Akaashi though about that, he heard the noise of the door opening, revealing his mother and Shigure. At the sight of his brother, Shigure jumped at him. Manami seeing the scene from the nearest chair, amused.

"Keiji-oniichan!" Shigure hugged him "I missed you so much!" Akaashi welcomed the hug, he had missed her too "Are you feeling fine, oniichan?"

Akaashi chuckled "I should be the one to ask that Shi-chan" Shigure smiled "I'm very fine onii-chan, no one can stop me" He saw Shigure's neck, the marks fading slowly, but seeing her with her typical energy was reassuring. 

"Ne, Keiji-oniichan, you know, I hope that the other people, are fine too!" Shigure stared at him, Akaashi tried to keep a straight face "I hope that this doesn't happen to other girls or brothers, this marks are ugly!" She put a disgusted face, at that Akaashi almost laughed, his sister hadn't changed a bit "I know Shi-chan, I hope that too" he ruffled her hair. 

She seated alongside him and started to talk about how the hospital was, how many girls she's befriended now and other normal things. 

Please consider to help us

If I can do something about it, I will not stay arm-crossed

But in the end is your decision, I mean, to do it or not

Akaashi looked at his sister and mother _My decision..._ he though, before looking how Shigure almost slipped doing some gestures, worrying Manami.

 _Right?  
_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want that all my chapters have, more or less, the same lenght. I hope you liked this chapter as well as the others :D. Hopefully, I will correct these two chapters (I GOT HELP I CANT BELIEVE IT) (-whispers- bless you Paris, ma girl)
> 
> Thank u very much for reading, comments (I apprecciate feedback!) and kudos are welcomed C:


End file.
